


Feel too much

by nxriamartin (NMartin)



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Secret Crush, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/nxriamartin
Summary: 2018 Teenage Dynamos AU. Tanya and Rosie are out of the club drinking, waiting for Donna to appear. The blonde comes out with a young boy with black hair. Rosie sees Bill with a girl, then Tanya comforts her— and her secret crush is revealed.





	Feel too much

Tanya walked out of the bar, long legs showing and high heels clicking against the floor. Her short dress shone in the night, her shoulders covered with the pink faux fur coat she wore. It was almost Christmas, their last night together before she went back home for the holidays. She loved going to Buckinghamshire every now and then, visiting her parents and taking a break from studying. But at the same time, days passed very slowly without Donna and Rosie, and she was starting of getting sick from the Christmas parties her parents held. According to her mother, Tanya had to meet a nice and rich young man to marry soon, which made the brunette wonder if her mother was actually from this century. She was barely twenty years old, why would she get married already?

Rosie walked behind her, rapping along a Nicki Minaj song. She moved clumsily, shaking her body as she repeated the chorus— replacing the N word with ‘nugget’. “I just don’t get why Bill left so quickly…” she spoke, walking next to Tanya. They went three blocks away, where under a car they had hidden their vodka and lemon juice mix, which would probably be warm by now. They did not care. Tanya leaned on the hood of a car and opened the bottle, taking a long gulp of the mix, then resisting the urge to vomit. Rosie took the bottle from her hands, not drinking as she kept speaking. “He loves partying, and he never misses a night with the boys. And today they just decide to come on their own, without him? What if they have had a fight? What if they don’t speak to each other because of the Harry thing?”

“Oh come on, you know Bill. He’s friends with benefits with Donna, he has gotten what he wants, there is no reason why he would be upset with Harry for sleeping with her too.” Tanya told her friend, a smirk appearing on her lips. She took the bottle from the other’s hands and took a sip. “Also, I’m pretty sure Harry is straight as a circle.”

“What?” Rosie satt with her legs crossed on the hood of the car and turned her face to the other. Her mouth had fallen open and she looked confused. “That can’t be. He had sex with Donna.”

“Rosie, there are men who have been married for forty years and then have come out to their families. Why would an eighteen year old guy be different?”

“Because it’s 2018, Tanya.”

“Well, society makes me feel like this is the 1980s. Full of bigots and retrogrades who think not being straight is a sin and that show it pridefully, talking shit about people who are not like them.”

“When did we start talking about your mom?”

“Hey!” the brunette gave the other a soft push and laughed, then bit her lip. “It’s true though. My mom is exactly that kind of person. Thank God she doesn’t know about... “ she paused. Was she sure she wanted to say it out loud? Was she sure she knew exactly the reason why she felt  _ that,  _ whenever she looked at girls? “Thank God she doesn’t know about my sex life. She’d slut-shame me so hard I’d have to flee to Europe or something.”

“I can already see you flirting with a hot guy while sunbathing on the beach.”

“And then would come Donna and make out with him first.” the teenager laughed, watching a blonde haired girl walk towards them, a guy’s arm around her waist. Tanya inspected his looks. Brown leather jacket with a shirt under it and tight pants, he looked like he took the time to dress up for the night. He wore brown boots, and she had to admit that at least he knew how to combine his clothing. His eyes were blue and he had a killer jawline— she knew how to appreciate masculine beauty despite not finding it extremely interesting. “Speak of the devil…”

“Heeeey.” Donna grinned, her blonde curls falling on her face and her lipstick smudged.

“You okay?” Tanya asked, looking at the other.

“She’s fine.” the guy answered with a kind smile, holding Donna tighter. The brunette frowned at his answer.

“I asked her, not you. Dumbass.”

“I’m fine, really.” the blonde laughed, freeing herself from his grip and taking the bottle. She took a long gulp and shook her head, then said. “This is Sam. He’s twenty two.”

“Oh, dumbass has a name and an age, how amazing.” the brunette replied sarcastically.

“Be nice, Tanya.” Rosie told her, taking the bottle in her hands and drinking slowly.

“I take my things and we can go.” Donna told the boy, taking the car key from her pocket and opening it. Her friends looked at her with confusion.

“Wait, where are you going?”

“Sam has invited me to his place.”

“You sure you’re not too drunk to do this?”

“I’m okay, really.” Donna smiled kindly, then got closer to the other to whisper in her ear. “I’ve turned on my live location for an hour. And if something goes wrong I’ll text you our word.”

“Okay.” Tanya pulled back and looked at the boy. “You hurt her and I will skin you alive with my bare hands.”

“You can’t skin someone with your hands.” Sam muttered.

“Don’t try me.”

“Don’t mind her.” Rosie stepped forward and smiled at Sam, the blush on her cheeks making it obvious that she found the boy attractive. “She’s angry because she didn’t find anyone to hook up with tonight.”

“Don’t be fooled. I won’t hook up with anyone because I didn’t find anyone who met my expectations.” Tanya held her head high as she smirked and took the bottle from Rosie’s hand. “And someone has to take the munchkin home.” 

“Don’t call me munchkin!”

“Okay, shorty.”


End file.
